onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Reality Universe
The Shattered Reality Universe is a twisted version of our own. The UGI, AulTech, Jekvin Coaltion, and Uranians all failed in their Corporate War. AulTech desperate to win, created a weapon that would self replicated itself through all the universe causing the laws of physisics to be bent broken, and shattered off the scale unlike anything ever before seen. In this universe after the untold destruction loss a total of its population 97% in a single second. Those who survive formed tribal factions of salavgers who would be forced to salavage to survive in this universe. In this universe those who have survived are Taiidans, Humans, and Uranians, all three bumped back to a semi-warp era. Were warp drive is feasible but incredibly dangerous. The Taiidans and Uranians have remained more civil than the humans which because of their ability to breed quicker have become hostile pirates of space suriving as a massive pirate coaltion that uses extermination as a means of taking command. The Taiidans and Uranians whose populations are lower are desperatly trying to surive. But space warfare has been rendered even more dangerous by the use of that weapon, Rips, tears, holes in space, singularties, temploral wormholes, temporary worm holes, and chrono fissures and quantum loops are just a fact of life. If anyone can survive here in this reality they can survive any reality, for here it is the worst as worst can get. Tribes Taiidans: '''The Taiidans have been humbled lower than they have ever fallen before. reduced to a semi warp era, reduced to use nuclear torpedos because of the loss of so much knowledge. Half of their implants failing to fuction and their children being born without them the Taiidans have fallen from their high postion and have learned humility at last. To surive they have welded many ships together on floating asteriods as planets no longer exist in this universe. Here they must rely on their physical strengths and mental cunning, unassisted by technology. The loss of so many females of their kind and their inability to clone has led women to taking several husbands. They manage to survive by food grown from their biological labs aboard their ships of the old. '''Uranians: The Uranians have suffered even worse than the taiidans, they are a dying race. Only females remain, 12,000 in the entire universe and no men. Their technology fared better than the Taiidans but cloning was still lost. Using their gravity generators they were able to pull enough asteriods together to create small 500 mile wide moons. Food production is the highest in this universe from them, for which the Taiidans barter for with small traces of ice and water. They too suffer with some desperate Taiidans taking one for a wife in desperation. Life for the Uranians is already one without hope and they just wait out their deaths by working to save what life is left in the universe. Their weapons are similar to small chainguns meant to put holes into ships to depressurized the ship. Humans: Humans are somethng to despise here. The raiders of the comsos and have become cannablistic devouring each other in search of food. They have survied thanks to several hundred space stations they had built before the war. They are the most technologically advanced in warfare. Yet they often lack the nessecary power to power their weapons. They lack phaser power but use advanced laser systems to fight in space. In combat they uses just about anything their minds can manufacture. They have mild remants some gentic technology allowing them to make subtle changes in their DNA, many times they will splice their DNA with other aliens they find or kill to make themselves be able to surive numerous space hazards. They are vicious and will attack their own. Changes in their Universe In their universe space is no longer vacuum but a variety of gases some breathable and some not. Spacesuits are no longer required but oxygen packs are reccomended. Stars are no longer sphereical and solar storms are constant problem. Space lighting occures often and has become the most dangerous space hazard. 5 classes of Space lighting storms occur and even a class one is incredibly destructive. Derexium, Dilthium, Neutronium, all elements above element 239 are gone, completely destroyed by the existence of the AulTech Weapon. Genetic technology is virtually gone the only people with it were humans who had used splicing in the black market earlier. the universe is powered by two types of energy now, fission and fusion. Small traces of trilthium exist which can be made into short and expensive bursts of warp speed. the warp barrier is lower in this universe 44,000 miles per second is now the speed of light. But space lighting can travel almost 90 times as fast for the reason in physics that are now so messed up by the weapons activation. All plasmoid and progenitors in this universe were killed in the event.